


Unmistakable.

by MinnieTheMoocherDA



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Keith and Acxa are related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieTheMoocherDA/pseuds/MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: Acxa restarted the surveillance tapes of the compound brake in for what must have been the hundredth time. She kept telling herself that it was to study the paladins fighting styles but there was no denying how her eyes kept wondering back to the one in red.





	Unmistakable.

Acxa restarted the surveillance tapes of the compound brake in for what must have been the hundredth time. She kept telling herself that it was to study the paladins fighting styles but there was no denying how her eyes kept wondering back to the one in red. 

Suddenly the doors for the control room opened and she surprised to find Prince Lotor standing in the doorway. 

"Prince Lotor!" She stood up rapidly and saluted her leader. "What are you doing?" 

"I could ask the same thing to you." He retorted snarkily which was the only way he responded to anything. 

"Re-watching the images of the paladins fighting techniques in search for weakness sir." 

He raised his eyebrow at her not believing her for a word. 

She sighed in expiration "It's just.......there's something about the red one." 

"What do you mean?" She thought she heard a hint of jealousy in his voice but that was probably just wishful thinking. 

"There's something ......familiar about him. I can't explain it." She turned back to her screen to study him once more. She heard Lotor come up to stand behind her and lean over her towards the screen. She tried to ignore the way his long hair tickled her shoulder. 

"His physique is similar to that of Alteans but I can not place his species." Lotor said. 

"I know but-" suddenly a thought came into her head that was so obvious she couldn't believe she didn't think of it before. 

"Lotor," She faced her Prince  "We never did determine what the other species I was half of did we?" 

"No we didn't." He replied slowly catching on to her trail of thinking. 

They both turned their heads back to the screen as the unmistakable similarities were now clear as day before them. 

Acxa was unable to stop the chill that shivered down her as Lotor spoke into her ear. 

"I think we might finally know where your father hailed from my dear." 


End file.
